Uchiha Crazy
by FierSas
Summary: Fierah is a ninja from the fox clan that joins with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi's team as a request from her best friend Liely who is already with the group. She wants to prove to everyone that she can be a good ninja.
1. Prologue

(I do not own this manga or anime, and I do not own the original Naruto Characters)Warning: There may be some adult content.

Prologue to Uchiha Crazy

Liely lived in the Leaf Village long before I ever had. Liely had written a letter to me asking me to come and stay for a while. If I liked it, I could stay there and become an official ninja. I would have to go through rigorous tests to prove that I was worthy of becoming apart of Team 7. I was extremely late considering, but due to Liely and me being of the Fox Clan the Hokage made an exception.

Liely took us to a tree where we could watch the ninja's named Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi train. She helped me up the tree and we hid in the leaves observing their fighting styles and Jutsus. I have always been considered a fast learner and when I would finally be introduced to them I would know whose name fit who. As we watched them train something flew into the tree with us and hung on the branch in front of us. It looked like a necklace with a blue pendent attached to it. I go to grab it but I see Liely's hand come toward me.

Liely grabs my wrist and shakes her head," Don't touch it, Fierah. If we do they will definitely know that we were here. Come on, let's head home for now. I can introduce you to Kakashi-Sensei tomorrow."

I smile and nod," Okay. No problem." I jump down from the tree and wait for Liely. When she jumps down we head to the village. I end up having to get a room where I can stay permanently by talking to Iruka-Sensei. When I finally get to my permanent room I lie on the bed and take a deep sigh. 'This will be a very interesting stay. I need to go out for walk.' I get up, hating being cooped up for more than hour. I walk out the door and ran out to the forest area. I jump up in the nearest tree and begin hopping from tree to tree.

I stop on branch, almost falling, when I see a boy walking in the shadow of the trees. He has bangs that hang in his face and the back of his hair is spiked up. He walked with his hands in his pockets and had a serious look on his face. I stared at him feeling as if I had seen him somewhere before. I start freaking when goes to turn his head to look at me. I quickly use my Jutsu to poof out of there. I run back to my house, wondering why I feel so worked up over that," It was just a boy. Why should I care?" I decide to just turn in and get some rest for the big day, tomorrow.

* * *

Liely and I walk into a restaurant where a man was sitting reading a book. He turned to face us and closed the book. He put it in a pouch on his waist and looked up at us. His left eye was covered by a headband with a leaf symbol on it and the lower part of his face was covered up by a cloth.

"Fierah, this is Kakashi. He is my Sensei." Liely introduced us.

"Hello, Fierah. You are like Liely, correct?" Kakashi asked.

I nod my head," Yes sir." I was a feeling pretty shy considering he was to be my new Sensei.

-----------------

Later that day I still could not get that boy I saw the night before out of my head. 'He was so handsome and mysterious.' I realized what I was thinking and shook it off. 'Get a grip, girl. It was just a boy, not a big deal. Stay focused on training and becoming stronger. That is my goal.' I started getting pretty hungry and I remembered seeing a Ramen shop nearby. I walked to the Ramen shop and heard a boy talking to the owner. I lifted up the flap and saw a blonde-headed boy sitting on one of the stools, wearing an orange suite and a leaf village headband. I was so close to becoming a ninja myself.

I walked over to the stool that was two stools down from the boy. I turned and waved to the boy when he looked at me. 'I guess I should try to meet new people.' I told myself. I turned to the boy," Hi, my name is Fierah. What's your name?"

The boy turned to me and gave me a smile," The name is Naruto Uzamaki and I am going to become Hokage one day."

I was a little surprised at his energy," Hokage? That's a great goal." I turn to the owner and ask for one bowl of Ramen. I looked back over to Naruto," So, you like Ramen?"

"Are you kidding me, I love Ramen." He took a sip of his Ramen.

I laughed under my breath," Are you a ninja?"

Naruto looked at me," Yep, I am in Kakashi-Sensei's group."

I gave a shocked look,' Kakashi-Sensei? Naruto is one of the ninja in my new squad?'

He got up," Well I need to get going. Kakashi-Sensei is going to train us some more. It was nice talking to you." I waved as Naruto ran off. I could not believe it, someone who liked Ramen as much as I did was in my group,' This might not be so bad after all.'

I lay the money on the counter after I had finished up my Ramen. I walked out and walked toward where Kakashi had told me to meet him and Liely. When I get there, nobody is in sight. I look down at the ground, feeling as if I had just been stood up. All of a sudden, I hear a rustle in the bushes and out pops Kakashi-Sensei. I jump back as he tries to swing at me.

He nodded his head," You do have pretty good reflexes. I think you will do fine. Come, We do not want to keep the other students waiting."

I nod my head in a bit of confusion and shrug it off. He was my new Sensei after all, so I guess he knew best.

----------------

When we finally get there the four students, including Liely, were standing there almost board. I jumped a bit when three of them blurted out," KAKASHI-SENSEI, You're late!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head," Sorry about that guys, but I had to pick up a new member. She will be training with us. Her name is Fierah."

I gulp as I feel all eyes on me. I look up at one of the boys and realize that he was the one I saw in the forest that night. I blush a bit and look away. Kakashi pushed me forward a bit. I take a deep breath," Hi."

Naruto blurts out," Hey, you're the one I talked to at the Ramen shop."

I smile and wave," Hey Naruto."

A girl with pink hair walks up and says," Hi. My name is Sakura. It is nice to meet you."

I nod my head," Nice to meet you."

I look over at the boy leaning up against the tree. He looks at me and looks away," The name is Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha Clan."

I shake my thought of that night away and nod my head," Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

I take a deep breath and stand in one spot, feeling a little nervous. I look back over to the boy named Sasuke and put my hand up to my chest. My heart started beating a hundred miles a second. I shake my head,' Okay here we go. It is time to prove yourself to everyone.' I look back to Sasuke,' I can't stop thinking about him. What am I going to do?'


	2. Chapter 1Part one

Uchiha Crazy--Chapter 1- Part one: What was I thinking?

I sit on the front porch of a secluded cabin looking at the scenery that surrounds me. I take a deep breath and look over as my best friend Liely as she walks out of the front door to join me. She looks over at me and smiles. I smile back and return my gaze to the forest trees and the clear lake sparkling in the morning sun. Kakashi had brought us down here for some mission that he said was really important, yet we have done nothing since we arrived two days ago. I give Liely a questioning look," Where is Kakashi? I thought we were supposed to be leaving for the mission today."

She looks out to the trees," I don't know. He said he had something to do before we left, but he should be back by now. We have been waiting close to an hour. Come on. Let's go look for him." She walks down the steps and turns to look back at me," Are you coming, Fierah?"

I hop up from the chair and follow," Where are we going to look for him? This place is pretty big."

"I have a good idea of where Kakashi might be. It is just beyond those trees." Liely points out toward a group of trees that seemed denser than the other trees around that area.

I speed up a bit to keep up with her pace. We run through the trees easily and come to a stop to hide behind two individual trees growing beside each other. I peak from behind the tree," Is that Kakashi, Liely?"

She nods her head," Yeah."

"Who is he talking to?"

"I don't know, some man."

We hide behind our trees quickly as Kakashi turns around. Liely nods her head back toward the cabin as the signal to let's get out of there. I take deep slow breaths to calm myself from the sudden shock of almost getting caught spying on our sensei. I nod my head and we run out of there. My heart was racing.

---------------------

Once we get back to the cabin I flop down on the couch and take deeper breaths than the ones I had taken before. I looked up at Liely, still breathing heavy," Did he see us?"

She takes one long deep breath," I don't think so. He almost did though."

'That's a relief,' I thought. I look around the room and smile," Hey, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's look around the cabin. This place is huge and we have only been to our rooms. We don't even know where Kakashi-Sensei's room is."

"Alright. That's better than sitting around and doing nothing."

I get up from the couch and tuck my shoulder length brown hair behind my ears. I walk over to one of the doors and Liely follows after me as we step a foot in the world of the unknown.

--------------------

The hallways were dark and the rooms were no better. Every room we went into was empty and as dark as a void. I look over at the last door of the hallway and take a deep breath. If this room was empty I was ready to give up. We stop at the door and I ask," What do you think is in here?"

She waved her hand," I don't know. Why don't you go ahead and open it?"

"Gee, thanks."

"What?"

I shook my head and lay my hand on the door knob. I slowly turn it and open the door, while standing where I was. We both look in, curious of what we would find. I step one foot in and then the other. Liely did the same and looked over my shoulder. I give her a glare,' Oh yes. That's nice. Use me as a shield.' Suddenly there was a noise under the table in the middle of the room. We both jump and look in the direction of the table.

I gulp and inch my way over to the table. Liely follows behind me as I bend down to look under the table. My eyes widen as two yellow eyes look back at me.

Liely asks," What is it?"

Suddenly the thing starts growling and jumps out from under the table and pounce me. I struggle at first trying to push the thing off of me, but stops when the thing licks me. I open my eyes and stare up at a puppy giving me curious eyes. I hear Liely behind me start to laugh. "It is not funny, Liely."

She stops laughing and tries to catch her breath," Yeah it is. You thought it was going to eat you."

I stick out my tongue and stand up, holding the puppy in my hand. "You thought it was dangerous too and don't try and deny it."

"Alright, Alright. I couldn't help but laugh, the way you were flailing around everywhere."

I smile and giggle a bit," Yeah I guess it was a bit funny."

She looks behind her," Well come on. Let's go look some more."

I nod my head and we walk out of the door. I had no idea where the puppy came from, but I did not care. I thought he was cute anyway. The way his face hangs and the bored expression on his face. It reminded me of someone I could not quite place.

-----------------

We finally arrive to Kakashi's room and we both take a deep breath. I open the door all the way. Liely goes in first this time, seeming more curious about the stuff than I was. I was interested too, but I was not really comfortable with going through our Sensei's stuff, at first. I sit the puppy on the ground and start helping Liely look. I walk over to one of the drawer and open it up. I quickly close it and close my eyes and images of him in his boxers danced in my head. I shake it off and walk over to his bed.

I sit down and look over at Liely who smiled at me. I thought this was getting fun, looking through Kakashi-Sensei's stuff. Both Liely and I look toward the door as we heard footsteps coming closer. We look at each other then the window; I get over there first and open it. I look down and gulp," I can't jump that."

Suddenly I feel Liely's foot push me out the window. I try to use my chakra to stop from slamming the ground, but dirt in my mouth showed that I did not succeed. I feel Liely softly land on my back and hop away to the trees. I look at her wide eyed and scramble to my feet to get away,' Wait for me.' I run to catch up with her and we both jump in some bushes that were near. We looked over to the window and see Kakashi look out it. He closes it and is out of sight. We look at each other and start laughing.

I grab my stomach," You should have seen your face."

She looks at me with one eye," Well what about you? You fell on your face, miss graceful."

"Only because you kicked me out the window."

When we catch our breaths from all the laughter we both decide to act as if we just had gotten back. We walk out of the trees acting as normal as we could and walk over to Kakashi, who was waiting on the porch.

He looks up at us and tilts his head," So you two finally come back. Are you two ready for your mission?"

We both nod, relieved that we had gotten away with everything.

Kakashi walks ahead of us a bit then stops. He leans in my face and I blush. He then looks over to Liely," You know, I saw you two spying on me and I know you were in my room while I was gone."

We both gulped and I spoke up first," Well...you see..." I look over at Liely and she looks at me.

He stands back up," Well done you two."

We both give him a confused face and say," What?"

He points one finger in the air and smiles," Well you took things to your advantage and did a pretty good job of spying, but next time try not to let the victim be me. Deal."

I nod in amazement and Liely rolls her eyes. She then nods after me.


	3. Chapter 1Part two

Chapter 1- Part two: What was I thinking?

When we finally reached the location of our mission, I take a deep breath of relief. I look out to the vast ocean and smile as the warm rays of the sun hit my face. I close my eyes, "It has been so long since I have been to the ocean." I look over to Kakashi, who seems like he is staring at the ship that was floating near the shore. I narrow my eyes so I can get a better look at the ship and look over at Kakashi, "What is with the ship?"

Kakashi explains, "That is where our mission is located. We are on a rescue mission."

Liely puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles, "It's okay. It won't be as hard as it looks."

--

It almost seemed impossible to climb up on the ship, but somehow we managed it. I walk over to the edge of the boat and look into the deep sea. I start feeling like I am about to go into my own world so I pull myself back into reality. I turn to Liely who had made her way to stand beside me. I start to say something, when I hear a ruckus behind us. I turn around to see a man staring at Kakashi with blood lusted eyes.

The ugly man snickers and wipes the blood that had formed on the corner of his mouth. He spit to the side," So the famous copy ninja Kakashi is on my ship. I feel so honored."

Kakashi put down his book, stares at the man, and scratches the back of his head, "Am I really that famous?"

The ugly man gave a "whatever" kind of face, "That doesn't matter. What do you want with my ship? We haven't done anything wrong."



Kakashi put his book in his bag, "On the contrary, we have knowledge that there is a bandit on your ship."

The ugly man crossed his huge arms and laughed gruffly, "Nonsense. The only people on my ship is my crew and none of them are bandits I assure you."

Kakashi looked over to the bandit who was trying to blend. Kakashi shook his head and looked back at the ugly captain, "In truth the bandit is standing right over there."

The captain looked over at the surprised man and back to Kakashi, "You expect me to just hand over a valuable man of my crew." He laughed and gave Kakashi a suspicious glare, "How about we make a wager? You have your ninja underlings pass a test and I will hand over the guy. If they lose I get them both or whichever one is not eaten first."

I look over at Kakashi with a questioning look, "Eaten? By what?"

Liely gives a curious look, "Are you talking about some kind of big shark?"

The captain smiled cocky and closed his eyes, laughing under his breath, "There will be an extra kick to this test?" Liely and I look over to the captain quarter's door as two men roughly push out four tied people and tossed them to the ground. One was a man, one a crying child and the last two were trembling women who looked like they had been through a lot of abuse. I start toward the abusive crew members, but Liely grabs my wrist.

I look back at her glaringly and whisper, "What are you doing?"

She shakes her head, "We can't do anything right, now. Don't worry. When we rescue them we can give these rotten smelly pigs a piece of our minds."



Kakashi looks over at us and nods his head in agreement, "All right. If my students win we take in the bandit on your ship. If they lose, they will be all yours."

The crew members tie chained anchors onto the hostages. The captain looks over at us and gives us an evil grin, "You also have to remove your clothing. We can't have you being too comfortable during a test now can we."

Liely grimaces at the captain and shivers in disgust and looks over to Kakashi, "Do we have to? That is gross." Kakashi gives a glare toward the captain, but the captain just laughs under his breath along with all his crew. Liely shakes her head and in an annoyed breath says, "Fine, but we will do that in the water."

I shiver and look down at the for sure cold water. I gulp a bit and take a deep breath. I hop on the edge and jump in the water, coming up with a scream. I shiver and look up at Liely as she jumps in. She shoots up and yells, "Oh my gosh that's cold."

We both look up at the crew staring with creepy smiles down at us. I whine under my breath, "These guys are such perverts."

Liely nods and gives a shaky response, "Just make sure you keep most of yourself in the water so they can not see."

I nod my head and start taking my sandals off first, hating that I did not think of taking them off before I jumped in the water as Liely did. I throw them up to Kakashi, who catches them and drops them on the ships floor. Liely tosses her shirt and pants, covering her upper part so the perverted crew could not see. I start to do the same, when I hear laughter behind us. I turn in the water to face these jackasses who were laughing at us.

Liely gives a scowling face and asks shivering, "What are you guys laughing at?"



The leader of the laughing idiots states proudly, "We have never seen ninja get undressed so willingly before."

Liely gives an annoyed look and I elbow her playfully. She looks over at me and I giggle, "Hey watch this." I take a deep breath and dive under. I open my eyes, trying to get used to the saltiness. I swim over to the kicking feet of the idiotic buffoons and give a disgusted look when I see what they are wearing. They are wearing tight black Speedos that, in truth, show everything. I swim over ninja like and raised my hand evilly. I pull back on the sides of the leaders Speedo and let it go, popping it hard enough to where even people above the water could hear.

The leader jumps up out of the water, screaming and holding his backside. The others stare at him with odd looks and then look at Liely who was smiling. The leader turns in the water and swims as fast as he could away from us. Liely laughs out loud as the other idiots swim after their leader, "Yeah watch out for those "eels." They are known to be aggressive." Liely looks up at Kakashi, who is covering his mouth with one of his hands, trying not to laugh himself. I pop up out of the water, smiling at what I have just accomplished.

I undressed the rest of the way and tossed the rest of my clothing to Kakashi, who catches them and folds them, laying them on the ship's floor. I take a deep breath and look over to Liely who is still giving an annoyed look. I look up to the disgusting captain of the crew and wait for the next part of this more than embarrassing test. The crew brings the hostages to the side of the boat and tosses them in, the child being tossed in last. I growl under my breath, feeling bile rise in my throat.

The captain waves his hand in the air," Alright, You have exactly 4 minutes to rescue the hostages, if you fail they die. Now, on my orders. GO!" He lowers his hand and Liely and I dive under. I look over at the four hostages as they struggle to hold their breaths. I signal to Liely and point to the young boy. She nods to me and swims over to one of the women. I swim over to the boy quickly, pulling out my kunai. I cut the rope on the boy's hands then cut the rope tied to his feet. I push him up, giving him a boost so he could make it to the top quicker.

I look over to Liely who had freed the two women and was working on the man's rope. I swim up to the top to catch my breath. I take three deep breaths and dive back down. I grab the man's rope and signal to Liely to go up for air. She nods and swims up as I start cutting the rope. I finally cut it and the man starts swimming up. I start to follow him, when I feel something swim behind me. I turn around, but nothing was there. I see Liely dive back down, waving her hand, telling me to come back up. I start swimming after her and when I get close, her eyes widen. I look at her in confusion, but soon felt as if I was being pulled in by something.

I look behind me and swim quickly to the side, barely getting out of the way of the creature. It looked back at me and I ready my kunai, not seeing how it would really help. I give it a good look and realize that it was some sort of deep water fish, with really big, sharp teeth. It starts swimming after me and I try to swim away, grabbing my mouth to keep from breathing in. I feel the creature's mouth right on top of me, so I turn to face it, getting ready to fight for my survival. It starts biting down, when all of a sudden it goes flying. I look up to Liely lowering her leg from kicking the fish. She grabs my hand and helps me to swim to the top. I kick my feet harder to get to the top faster. When we finally reach the top I breathe in and out so deeply that it feels as if my lungs would have exploded.

I cough, spitting out excess water that had entered my mouth. We climbed up the ship, Liely helping me since my legs were trying to buckle beneath me. We got to the top and Kakashi grabbed by arm helping me over the ledge. He helps me sit down on the ground and looks up to the captain. Liely lays her hand on my back and smiles at me, shivering from the water that was dripping from her hair. I look up as one of the women hands Liely and me a cover. The woman helps me wrap the cover around me and bends to eye level with me. She looks up at Liely, "Thank you," she looks back in my eyes, "Both of you."

I smile and look down at the ground, "No problem." I feel myself blush and look over to Kakashi. Kakashi walks up to the captain, who is giving him a dirty look, "I think you owe us a 

fugitive." Kakashi walks past the captain and looks at the man who gulps, "Are you going to come quietly." The man nods his head, seeing that he had already lost against Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wanting of a Hito-ki

After our mission on the ship, Liely and I wait at the cabin for Kakashi to return. We sit on the couch in front of the fire for what seems like forever. There is nothing said and barely anything heard. I take a deep breath and sigh heavily. I lay my head back and look up at the ceiling, going in and out of reality. I hear Liely get up and I jump, lifting my head to look at her, "What's wrong?" The puppy crawls into my lap and lies down. He twitches his ear as I pet his head softly.

Liely looks down at me, "Nothing's wrong. I'm getting thirsty and I'm going to fix me some tea. Would you like some?" She bends down and pets the puppy. I look at her and smile, seeing that she is going into her own world. I look over at the crackling fire, almost completely forgetting about the question. It is as if the fire is pulling me out of my mind. I shake it off and scratch my arm as I look over at Liely once more, seeing that she is staring at me. She clears her throat, "Fierah? Did you hear me?"

I nod my head, "Yeah. Sorry. Sure if you don't mind fixing me some. I'm getting kind of thirsty, too."

Liely smiles and starts walking toward the kitchen, "Alright. I'll be right back with the tea."

I look down at the puppy as soon as Liely is out of the room. The puppy stares at me with a bored look and yawns. I pick him up so his face is facing me, "Why do you always look so bored? You could bark or something." The puppy gives a weak gruff and a scratchy woof. I narrow my eyes and give the puppy a sarcastic look, "You could try a little harder than that. Of course, I can't make you." I look away for a second and the puppy licks my cheek, leaving a wet slobbery spot on my face. It jumps out of my arms and on the ground, bending down and wagging its tail. I smile and get on my hands and knees, "So you want to play? I'm going to…get you." I jump at the puppy and it jumps on my head, leaping behind me.

I look behind me and give the puppy a weird look, "You are quite a jumper. Where did you learn that?" The puppy once again gives a bored look, and stands looking at me. I turn around acting like I was going to jump at him again, only this time he came at me. I lean back and when he hits 

my chest I fall back with him on my chest licking my face. I start laughing and screaming, "Stop that, it tickles." I look up when I hear someone enter the room.

Liely walks in with the cups of tea in her hands. She shakes her head and sits the cups on the table in front of the couch," What are you doing, Fierah?"

The puppy jumps off and I roll over on my hands and knees, standing up as fast as I could, "Nothing, just playing with the puppy." I walk over to the couch, picking up the cup of tea as I sat down. I look over to Liely, "Thanks for the tea." I take a sip of the tea and sit the cup back down. I look at the puppy as it jumps up on the couch between me and Liely and lies down. I shake my head, looking over to the window. I get up from the couch and walk over to the window, watching the wind blow the trees back and forth.

--

A little later Liely stands up and looks over at me, "Fierah, I'm going to our room. Are you coming or do you want to stay in here?"

I walk away from the window and over to the couch, picking up the puppy. I put my hand over my mouth and yawn, nodding my head. "I' m coming."

Liely turns and walks out of the room with me following close behind. When we finally reach our room, Liely opens the door walking over to her bed. I walk over to my bed and sit the puppy down on it. I walk over to the other side and sit down on the bed. Liely walks over and sits beside me, looking down at the ground. I tilt my head a bit, "Is everything okay?"

Liely looks over at me, "Can I talk to you about something?"

I nod my head, "Sure."



She takes a deep breath and looks back down at the ground, "I am thinking of asking Kakashi-Sensei to be my Hito-ki."

I look at Liely in shock and smile, standing up, "That's great. Are you going to ask him tonight?"

She clears her throat, "I don't know. I don't know if I can ask him or not. He might say no."

I give her a glare, "You should not worry about that." I get down on my knees and look up at her, "Kakashi will make an excellent Hito-ki. You should ask him, Liely."

She nods and takes a deep breath, "I hope you are right."

We walk out side and wait on the front porch for Kakashi to return. I lean up against the wall looking toward the forest. I smile and signal to Liely that he was finally here. Kakashi walks up with what looks like a bag on his back. I look at the bag, "What is with the bag?"

Kakashi looks over to me, "We have a last minute mission? Are you two up to it?"

I nod and look over to Liely who nods up at Kakashi.

--

When we finally reach the resting area for the night we set up our tents. Liely and I sleep in one, while Kakashi sleeps in a separate one. When we finally finish I smile over to Liely, who was staring at Kakashi. I nudge Liely softly, "Liely?"



(Liely's perspective)

"Are you going to ask him?" Fierah looks up at me almost excitedly.

"Yeah" I say, looking over at Kakashi.

"Well go on. I'm not stopping you." Fierah says pushing me.

"Alright, Alright." I say pushing her hand away. I take a deep breath and walk over to where Kakashi was standing, looking up at the sky. I swallow hard and waveringly say, "Kakashi I need to talk to you."

--

We walk a little ways from the camp into a clearing in the forest, where a cliff looks out to more forest below it. Kakashi turns toward me a little confused and asks, "What is it?"

"Well I'm….." I say fiddling with my fingers.

"What do you want to say?" Kakashi asks trying to get me to talk.

I bow down quickly, "I am of the Fox Clan. My Clan is devoted to strong bonds of loyalty. We spend our lives looking for our Hito-ki meaning first lord or Hוֹto-ki meaning first love. Once we find this person we devote our lives to them by loyalty or love. We are willing to give up our lives fore these people, even dying by connecting our chakra if the bond becomes strong enough and I wish for you to be my Hito-ki. If you will have me?" Silently I keep my head bowed looking at the ground.



"Liely, stand up." Kakashi says seriously.

"You don't have to answer now. You can decide later, I just wanted to tell you what I am." I answer standing up, not knowing what to say.

He nods slowly and says to me softly, "I understand, give me some time. I'll give you an answer."

I nod, "Okay." I turn and walk away, feeling uneasy.

--

I lay next to Fierah in the tent, sleeping in my white t-shirt and black ninja pants. I finally began to sleep peacefully, when I feel something nudge my arm. I open my eyes to see Kakashi crouching down next to my sleeping bag.

Kakashi whispered to me softly while he was moving out of the tent, "Meet me outside."

I slide quietly out from under the covers and go outside making sure to not wake Fierah. I look over to where he was standing next to the woods, motioning once for me to follow him as he walks into the woods. A little ways in the woods we reach a cliff where you could see the moon and more forest bellow. I stand next to him, the wind blowing and lily petals floating gracefully on the wind.

Kakashi looks over to me, "Why did you pick me, Liely?"

Looking down, I say to him, "Because you are strong and I want to be like that. I admire you and I want to protect you. I don't want to just go away. I want to stay here with you."



Kakashi turns to me and sits down on his knees and bows, "Liely, I would be honored to be your Hito-ki."

I sit down on my knees in front of him as he looks up at me in shock. "I never let anyone bow to me. We are equals," I say smiling gently as my fox tails and ears appear ghostly, "This is what I truly am." I stand up and reach out my hand. Kakashi hesitates for a moment, and then looks at me softly before taking my hand and standing up as well.


End file.
